Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/Hope...Dreams...Love - Hiccstrid
Witajcie! c: To moje drugie opko, poświęcone Hiccstrid. To pierwsze opowiadanie, za niedługo skończę. Myślę, że zaniedługo dobiegnie końca. Oczywiście nie będę zaniedbywać tego bloga. thumb|I w jakim ja świecie żyję?! Podstawowe informacje: - Czkawka, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Sączysmark, mają po 17 lat, jednak Szpadka, Heathera i Astrid po 16. - Hiccstrid będzie koło 6 rozdziału, lub później ;3 Akcja musi się rozwinąć. - Astrid marzy by wystąpić w programie telewizyjnym, pokazać rodzicom, że potrafi śpiewać. - A no i najważniejsze. Współczesność - Szpadka i Mieczyk są rodzeństwem, ale nie bliźniakami. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Postaram się je poprawić. :) Prolog Dawno, dawno temu... A wcale nie tak dawno, bo dzisiaj, żyła sobie Astrid Hofferson. A raczej żyje. Tak, to ja. Mieszkam w mieście Berk. Życie tu jest niesamowicie dziwne. Uczę się w szkole muzycznej im.Borka zwariowanego. Taa... I w jakim ja świecie żyję? Nie mam ochoty żyć. Rodzice nie rozumieją mnie. Potrafię grać na skrzypcach i na fortepianie, lecz kocham bardziej śpiewać, niż grać na instrumencie. Mam gromadkę przyjaciół, którzy w każdej chwili mnie wesprą. Do tej samej szkoły chodzą co ja, uczą się tego samego, ale... Kiedy jestem smutna, jedna lub kilka osób podchodzi do mnie i pyta się: ,,Czego Ci brakuje? Masz przyjaciół,wsparcie i..." No właśnie. ,,I" Zawsze na tym się zatrzymają. Brakuje mi miłości. Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka, każdy mnie podrywa, ale ja nie reaguję. Czemu? Przecież nie ma księcia z bajki, nie ma ideału. Więc czego ja oczekuję? Jestem średniego wzrostu, blondynką o niebieskich oczach.Skromna,zdecydowana no i można powiedzieć zawsze uśmiechnięta. Kiedy ludzie otaczają mnie, czuję się doceniana...Zauważalna. Przyjaciele mnie rozumieją. A rodzice nie. Przez to cierpię. Rozdział | ,,Życie codzienne." Perspektywa Astrid Obudziły mnie promienie słońca wpadające do mojego pokoju przez okno. Dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie,ponieważ nauczyciel od muzyki miał nam kogoś przedstawić. W naszej szkole muzycznej jest wiele chłopaków,którzy się za mną uganiają.Na przykład Sączysmark.Kiedy idę do szkoły, z daleka widzę, jak patrzy się na mnie i pręży te swoje muskuły.Jednak nie wpadam w podziw.Bardziej mnie to obrzydza. Otworzyłam oczy i je przetarłam.Kilka razy jeszcze ziewnęłam niewyspana.Chciałam jeszcze zrobić sobie krótką drzemkę,ale budzik głośno zadzwonił.Był to znak, żebym się ubrała,umyła zęby,zjadła śniadanie i takie tam codzienne czynności.Spadłam z łóżka,przestraszona głośnym zadzwonieniem budzika. Poczułam coś wilgotnego na mojej twarzy.Moja sunia Wichurka lizała mnie. Ech...Ta ślina jest taka ohydna.I kto wie co mój pies miał w pysku.Nie dawno upolowała szczura i go prawie zjadła. Ciekawe co dzisiaj przyniesie sobie na obiad.Nie wiem czemu, tak ona postępuje, przecież dajemy jej mokrą i suchą karmę. Trafią się czasem kości, albo jakaś wędlina, której nie potrafimy zjeść. Jedzenia ma pod dostatkiem. Usłyszałam wibrowanie telefonu.Sięgnęłam po niego i zobaczyłam nie dawno wysłaną do mnie wiadomość od Heathery.Napisała mi: ,,Hej, Astrid.Gdzie jesteś?Przecież za kilka minut lekcje!" Nie odpisałam jej.Ta wiadomość mnie tak jakby wybudziła z ,,transu".Przypomniałam sobie, że przecież zmiana czasu jest i trzeba przestawić czas w zegarkach o godzinę. Wstałam i pobiegłam do łazienki czesać włosy i robić makijaż.Zrobiłam sobie warkocza na bok. Wkrótce znalazłam spódnicę z ćwiekami,bluzkę z kotem,białe converse'y. Ubrałam się i wzięłam torbę z napisem: ,,Hug me." Coś jeszcze na siebie narzuciłam i poszłam szybkim krokiem do szkoły. Wiedziałam, że się spóźnię, ale jak to ja mówię: ,,Spóźnić się do szkoły?To codzienność." Gdy byłam już na miejscu,podreptałam spokojna do sali muzycznej.Zapukałam do drzwi i zauważyłam uczniów, którzy nie byli w mojej klasie.Wszystkie ich oczy były skierowane na mnie. - Dzień dobry.- Bąknęłam. - Dzień dobry.- Odpowiedziała nauczycielka z uśmiechem. *Ups...To nie ta sala.Głupia ja.* - Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - Zapytała zaniepokojona. - Nie... Znaczy,czy wie pani może gdzie moja klasa ma lekcje? - Tak, wiem.W H2 - Wróciła do pisania kredą na tablicy. - Dziękuję.- Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.Zamknęłam drzwi i szukałam sali H2.Czemu taka nazwa? Nie mam pojęcia.Gdy byłam już na miejscu,zapukałam do drzwi i sztucznie uśmiechnięta, weszłam do środka. - O!Astrid Hofferson! Po raz kolejny spóźniona.- Nauczyciel się odezwał. Zauważyłam moje koleżanki, które cały czas patrzyły się na kogoś.Stałam dalej jak wryta.Chłopaki patrzyli na mnie z rozmarzeniem. Moją uwagę przykuł ktoś nowy, nieznajomy...Miał kasztanowe włosy,ubrany w dres i... No właśnie. Znowu ,,I".Twarzy nie widziałam,bo był odwrócony. - Usiądź obok Czkawki. - Nauczyciel wskazał wolne miejsce. *Taa...Koło nowego?Szkoda, że wolnych innych miejsc nie m...* Kiedy usiadłam,szatyn popatrzył się na mnie przez chwilę swoimi pięknymi zielonymi oczami.Uśmiechnął się, odwzajemniłam uśmiech.Zakryłam dłońmi swoją twarz,ponieważ byłam zarumieniona jak nikt inny. Popatrzyłam chwilę na dziewczyny i były wściekłe?To mało powiedziane. Wpatrywanie się w Czkawkę, przerwał nauczyciel. - I tutaj właśnie wszystko się dowiecie o operze. - Pokazał nam książkę. - Zaraz, zaraz...Mamy czytać?! - Parsknął śmiechem Mieczyk. - Pogibało go? - Później Szpadka się odezwała. - Musicie kupić tylko tą książkę. - Uśmiechnął się sztucznie pan Meldock. - A kiedy wpłacać pieniądze? - Odważyłam się i zapytałam. - No właśnie.Jest problem...Dzisiaj, a pewnie pieniędzy nie macie. - Nauczyciel posmutniał. Uśmiech znikł mi z twarzy.Czkawka chwilę popatrzył się na mnie i szepnął coś do mnie. - Zapłacę za Ciebie. - Nie trzeba... - Moje policzki nabrały rumieńców. - Przecież widzę, jak Ci zależy. Perspektywa Czkawki Jej głos przyjaźnie brzmi.Gdyby tylko się na mnie popatrzyła i pokazała swoją twarz... Wyciągnąłem zdecydowany pieniądze z portfela. Miałem 20 zł. - Ile? - Zapytałem. - Czkawka- Złapała mnie za rękę,żeby mnie powstrzymać.Później popatrzyła na mnie uwodzicielsko. Miała piękne błękitne oczy, moim zdaniem piękniejsze od morza, albo rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Takich oczu, jeszcze nie widziałem... Tak, wiem. Są niebieskie oczy, ale jej nie są takie naturalne... Mały nosek, oraz usta które mogły wypowiedzieć wszystko.Każde słowo. - 15 zł i 30 gr. - Odpowiedział nauczyciel. - Nie trzeba. - Wyszeptała Astrid, A ja uparty,podszedłem do stolika nauczyciela z pieniędzmi i wziąłem tą książkę dla Astrid o operze. Pan od muzyki wydał mi resztę, a ja wróciłem na miejsce, dumny z siebie jak postąpiłem. Astrid, walnęła mnie w ramię, zdumiona moim zachowaniem. - Chyba powiedziałam, że nie trzeba! - Uśmiechnęła się i wyrwała mi z rąk książkę. Zaczęła ją przeglądać, zainteresowana muzyką. Kolejne lekcje minęły bardzo szybko. Tylko na pierwszej lekcji Astrid siedziała koło mnie.Na kolejnych bezsensownych lekcjach, siedziała obok Szpadki.A ja obok jakiegoś lamusa. Po wszystkich lekcjach,skierowałem się do mojego domu.Jednak niebieskooka blondynka mnie zatrzymała. - Dziękuję. - Powiedziała to niepewnie,zawstydzona. - Może wbijesz do mnie na chatę z przyjaciółmi? Rodzice pojechali i ich nie będzie przez cały dzień.Mam fajne filmy. - Zachęciłem ją. - No nie wiem... - Oj,no proszę Astrid. - Prosiłem ją. Nie widziałem żadnych rezultatów.Patrzyła się dalej w swoje białe converse'y i nic się nie odzywała. - No okej, a o której i gdzie mieszkasz mogę wiedzieć? Rozdział || ,,Być, albo nie być..." Perspektywa Astrid Jakoś nie jestem przekonana,żeby tam iść.Nie lubię przebywać z tak dużą grupą przyjaciół.Boję się najbardziej, że zapomną o mnie.I tak zdecydują rodzice.A bardziej przybrani rodzice.Nigdy nie poznałam bliżej prawdziwej mamy i taty.Podobno matka zmarła przy porodzie.Miała na imię Sophie, a ojciec prawdopodobnie miał wypadek samochodowy.Kiedy usłyszał, że jego żona nie żyje,postanowił się zabić.Nauczyciele jak i przybrani rodzice, sądzą że talent czyli śpiewanie,odziedziczyłam po mamie.Więcej już się o nich nie dowiedziałam,dokładniej nic nie chcieli mi powiedzieć, a ja chciałabym bliżej ich życiorys poznać. Moi przybrani rodzice są bardzo surowi.Nie podoba im się to, że wybrałam szkołę muzyczną.Sugerują, że mam talent,więc czemu nie chcą, żeby ich córka go rozwijała?Bardzo mnie to zabolało,kiedy ojciec powiedział, że śpiewanie to tylko pieniądze, że z tego jest wielki zysk. Ja tak nie sugeruję.Śpiew to moja pasja i sama przyjemność.W ten sposób pokazuję ludziom na czym mi zależy i co najbardziej kocham robić. Myślenie przerwał mi Czkawka.Szarpał mnie żebym się ,,obudziła". - Ej, Astrid!Żyjesz?!- Zapytał. - Tak, żyję.Przepraszam, że Cię nie słuchałam, ale mam dużo problemów w domu i jestem bardzo przejęta. - Posmutniałam. - Może chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - Zatrzymał się.Odwrócił mnie do siebie i zmusił do patrzenia w jego oczy. Zarumieniłam się. Zobaczyłam mój dom,na samą myśl, że będę musiała z rodzicami porozmawiać i poprosić, żebym poszła do Czkawki przeszedł mnie dreszcz. - Tutaj mieszkasz? - Zapytał patrząc na mój dom. - Tak. - Zawstydziłam się. - Patrz! Tam jest mój dom.Mieszkam trzy domy dalej od Ciebie. To co? Porozmawiasz z rodzicami i przyjaciółmi? - Puścił do mnie oczko. Nie odezwałam się. On stał jak wryty i czekał na moją odpowiedź, a ja otworzyłam drzwi i kiwnęłam głową, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do niego. - Czekam, aż usłyszę dzwonek do moich drzwi! - Krzyknął uradowany. Poszedł prosto do swojego domu. W moim domu panowała napięta atmosfera, z resztą jak zwykle. Tata kłócił się z mamą. Przestali, kiedy usłyszeli moje kroki. - Cześć! O co tym razem się kłócicie? - Zapytałam znudzona wszystkim. - O nic córciu. - Mama uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Mogę później, jak odrobię zadania domowe, pójść do Czkawki? - Odważyłam się zapytać. - W żadnym wypadku, masz lekcje fortepianu. - Ojciec się odezwał. Byłam bardzo zaskoczona odpowiedzią taty. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że się tak zmienił.Chyba się boi, że zajdę w ciążę. Taa...Te rodzicielskie myśli. Bez sensu. I tak, wiedziałam, że się nie zgodzą, w każdym razie i tak tam pójdę. Na małym parterze miałam swój pokój. Była tam jeszcze łazienka i mała sala, w której mama się odpręży.Oczywiście, jak to ja...Nie wspomniałam, że moja mama jest malarką, a ojciec lekarzem. Obydwoje dobrze zarabiają, więc biedakami nie jesteśmy. Poszłam do swojego pokoju.Pierwsze do miałam zrobić, to zadzwonić do swoich przyjaciół i powiedzieć im przez telefon, że u Czkawki jest mała impreza. Niezłe wyreklamowanie. Posłusznie wyjęłam z kieszeni komórkę i dzwoniłam do tych których znałam. Bo przecież nie na oślep dzwonić do byle kogo i niech tam do Czkawki wpadną nieznajomi. - Ym, ciotki nie zaproszę. Zepsułaby wszystko.- Przesuwałam dalej elementy na ekranie komórki. Kiedy wszystkich zaprosiłam,była pora na mnie. Ubrałam jeansy,skórzaną kurtkę,niebieską koszulkę z napisem ,,Stay with me" , oraz biało-czarne adidasy.Włosy spięłam w koka i zrobiłam delikatny makijaż. A dokładniej kreski na powiekach,przypudrowany nos i mało świecący błyszczyk na ustach. Byłam już trochę gotowa.Na koniec wyperfumowałam się perfumem ,,Celebre" Zeszłam po cichutku na palcach po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi. - Udało się. - Odetchnęłam z ulgą jednocześnie poprawiając włosy. Pobiegłam pewna siebie do domu Czkawki.Nie obchodziły mnie w tej chwili zadania domowe i lekcje fortepianu. Potrafię grać na dwóch instrumentach, wystarczy. A poza tym moim zdaniem, przyjaciele są ważniejsi. Gdy byłam już na miejscu, usłyszałam śmiech,krzyki,rozmowy, oraz muzykę. Pukałam do drzwi, jednak nikt mi nie otworzył.Postanowiłam je wyważyć.Niespodziewanie ,,wrota" (XD) się otworzyły,zobaczyłam jak ktoś głową walnął przez przypadek o otwierające się drzwi i upadł. Straciłam równowagę i poleciałam na tą osobę. *Miękkie lądowanie...To mi się podoba.* Tajemnicza osoba pokazała twarz. To był Czkawka! Siedziałam na nim i się w niego wpatrywałam. Dosiadła się jeszcze Szpadka i Heathera,które już u niego w domu były. - Ej no! Co ja, rumak jestem?! - Jęknął z bólu. Zaśmiałam się głupkowato. - Przynajmniej w końcu Cię jakoś rozbawiłem. - Uśmiechnął się. - I ładnie pachniesz. - Dopowiedział. - A dziękuję. - Wcześniej strzeliłam facepalma. - Ykhym, wiem że dobrze się bawicie... Ale, czy ktoś w końcu mnie stąd wyciągnie?! - Doszedł do nas krzyk Mieczyka. - No tak, zapomniałam, że mój braciszek w kominie utknął. - Szpadka westchnęła. - Że co?! Ale jak on się tam dostał? - Byłam zdziwiona. - Zobaczył drabinę, wspiął się po niej, wlazł na dach, podszedł do komina... No i tak to się skończyło. - Odparł Czkawka. *Te ich mózgi...* - To co? Oglądamy te filmy? - Zmieniłam temat. - A co chcecie? Macie duży wybór. - Czkawka się zaśmiał. - Masz film ,,Zbuntowana" ? - Spytałam. - A czego ja nie mam? Mój wujek z Ameryki przesyła mi dużo filmów. Nie dawno dostałam od niego paczkę. - Uśmiechnął się. - LUDZIE! Ja umieram! - Krzyczał Mieczyk. - Ech no okej, zadzwonię do kominiarza. - Zażartował Czkawka. - Co?! On mnie zabije! Pamiętasz siostrunio jak się go baliśmy w nocy? Że do nas przyjdzie? - Mieczyk już stracił nadzieję. - Nie my braciszku, tylko ty się bałeś tego kominiarza, a raczej... Boisz się dalej. - Wystawiła język swojemu bratu Szpadka. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Ej! To nie jest śmieszne! Wczoraj widziałem pana Edka z siekierą! Święty Mikołaj wszystko to widzi. Idę sobie popłakać. Znaczy... Kiedy ktoś mnie w końcu stąd wyciągnie! - Krzyknął rozżalony Mieczyk. Wkrótce zobaczyłam małe dziecko,które przecierało oczka ze zmęczenia. - Czkawka, teraz są gumisie! Przełącz na puls2! - Rozkazał chłopczyk. - Idź pobaw się ze Szczerbatkiem. Tylko nie zakładaj mu sukienek. - Odparł Czkawka. - To jest Twój brat? - Spytała Heathera. - Tak.Ma na imię Harry.Ale nie ma czym się zachwycać. - Wystawił nam język. - Pff - Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać oprócz mnie. Kilka minut później, przybiegł tu czworonog Czkawki.Miał czarną, lśniącą sierść i puszysty ogon. Jeżeli chodzi o bieganie, od razu przypomniała mi się Wichurka. Z wyglądu różni ich tylko to, że ona ma miało-czarne łatki na pysku. Szczerbatek przybiegł do mnie.Pies obwąchał mnie dokładnie i na znak przyjaźni oblizał mi całą twarz. Czkawka wyglądał na zaskoczonego zachowaniem zwierzaka. - Wcześniej tak nie robił. Nikogo nie lubił. Widocznie jesteś wyjątkiem. - Puścił do mnie oczko. Poczułam wibrowanie telefonu.Uśmiech znikł mi z twarzy.Tata dzwonił.Jeżeli ktoś z mojej rodziny zadzwoni do mnie to oznacza, że się coś złego stało. Albo znak, żebym do domu nie wracała.Tak jak wspomniałam, moi rodzice są surowi. Spodziewałam się krzyków,kary lub czegoś innego, byle by było związane ze złem. - Przepraszam was na chwilę.Ojciec do mnie dzwoni. - Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. Czkawka nic nie widząc, że odchodzę, wyciągał z pudełka filmy.Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zainteresowanego tym, co go wokół otacza. Odebrałam niechętnie i przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha, by usłyszeć głos ojca. - Tak? - Zapytałam, by zacząć rozmowę. - Wracaj do domu.Mama zemdlała. - Głos ojca drżał i usłyszałam, jak przełykał ślinę, zdenerwowany. Next :D Natychmiast poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i wybiegłam z mieszkania Czkawki.Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie zdumieni.Czekali na moje wyjaśnienia,jednak nie było na to czasu.W tej chwili,rodzina była ważniejsza. Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę. Czekał na moją odpowiedź. Otworzyłam usta i szybko to z siebie wydusiłam. - Moja mama zemdlała! Puść mnie! - Na moje krzyki i płacz, puścił mnie posłusznie. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego.Jednak dalej biegłam przed siebie. Widziałam przed moim domem karetkę.Ogarnęła mnie rozpacz. Ale jeżeli zemdlała...Przecież zawsze było z nią dobrze. Tylko, jedno mnie zaciekawiło. Na nogach jej widziałam dużo siniaków, jak i na rękach. Miała też troszeczkę podbite oko. Źle dobrałam słowa. ,,Dobrze" Pff.Kiedy zaczęłam chodzić do szkoły muzycznej,tata stał się agresywny.Czyżby po raz kolejny podniósł rękę na mamę? Podeszłam do karetki.Widziałam moją mamę na noszach, nieprzytomną.Czemu mnie nie było?! Czemu? To jest moja wina! Ojciec podszedł do mnie.Przytulił mnie mocno, a ja poczułam jak jego łzy spływały po policzkach a później spadały na moją kurtkę. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem ! - Dotarł do mnie krzyk taty. Po usłyszeniu jego słów,wyrwałam się z uścisku gwałtownie i zaczęłam płakać. - Jak mogłeś?! Po raz kolejny biłeś mamę! To Twoja wina. Ona jest twoją żoną, tak się jej odpłacasz? Tym że ją bijesz?! Może mnie za niedługo zaczniesz?! - Jęknęłam. - Nie mów tak! - Uderzył mnie w twarz. - Widzisz? To się dopiero zaczyna! A ja się skończy? Zabijesz mnie w końcu, tak jak i mamę! Będziesz tego żałował do końca życia! - Uciekłam. Wróciłam do domu Czkawki, rozżalona i zagubiona, w oczach miałam pełno łez, gotowych do wypłynięcia. - Astrid! Co się stało? - Zapytał Czkawka, zdziwiony. - Nic! - Podbiegłam do niego i jak najmocniej przytuliłam. Poczułam ciepło.Czyli troskę,zrozumienie,współczucie, oraz przyjacielską miłość.Czemu niby przyjacielską? Taki chłopak jak on,nie zwróciłby uwagi na mnie.Pewnie zakochał się w Heatherze, albo w Szpadce.Ja nie mam u niego najdrobniejszych szans. Tak, zakochałam się. Darzę do zaufaniem.Kiedy przy mnie jest,czuję się bezpieczna. Zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi. A tak w ogóle jest wiele dziewczyn, które mogą mu się spodobać. Pamiętam jak w czwartej klasie zakochałam się w Mieczyku.Wtedy doszedł do nas.Był nowym uczniem w naszej szkole.Jednak kiedy usłyszałam te jego głupie teksty,zauroczenie szybko i nagle przeminęło. A teraz na nowo się zakochałam i wątpię, żeby to uczucie zniknęło. Chyba, że zła magia by istniała. To jest tylko w bajkach... CDN - ZOSTAW KOMA TO PODBUDOWUJE MOJĄ WENĘ. - KOM MA BYĆ SZCZERY. - CIEKAWA JESTEM, CZY DOBIJECIE W DWA DNI 28 KOMENTARZY :) - THANK YOU VERY MUCH ZA 172 KOMY <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania